siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silicon Valley Calendar - Archive - 2006
[[Silicon Valley|Back to Silicon Valley Commons]] 2006 August 5, Saturday, 6:30PM to 9:00PM South Valley Islamic Community :South Valley Islamic Community Family Potluck Night. Every first Saturday of the month. Great food, wonderful family atmosphere and lots of fun. Bring your favorite dish! 2006 August 6, Sunday, 7:30AM TEN The Enterprise Network of Silicon Valley :EPIC Meeting. Informal networking starts at 7:30AM. Front Door opens at 7:30AM. Location: in Santa Clara near Great America. Come to the 4th floor and you will see the meeting room to the left as you come off the elevator. 2006 August 6, Sunday, 8:00AM to 11:00AM Tri-Valley CAREs :No Nukes, No Wars. Support Indigenous Right. A ceremony and Nonviolent Action at Livermore Nuclear Weapons Lab. A morning of protest and action, featuring a Japanese 'Hibakusha' - an atomic bomb survivor at one of the principal nuclear weapons design labs in the world, a mere 50 miles from San Francisco. 2006 August 6, Sunday, 12:00PM to 4:00PM Billy DeFrank Lesbian and Gay Community Center :OUT at the Park IV: LGBT Community BBQ. Want a day outside, with some sun shining down on your face, grass under your feet, and some excellent BBQ? Come join old friends and new for a relaxing, fun-filled day in the park. 2006 August 8, 7pm Works/san_jos%C3%A9 :New Media Performance. Carlos Castellanos presents BodyDaemon: A bio-responsive Internet server and performance. Carlos Castellanos is an interactive media artist, National Science Foundation IGERT fellow and graduate student at the CADRE Laboratory for New Media at Jose State University. His research and art practice focuses on Software/Network Art, DataMapping/Visualization/Sonification and Physical Computing. Most recently he is exploring relationships between the human body and mind to digital technologies, particularly the Internet and it's underlying structures. 2006 August 8, 9pm Works/san_jos%C3%A9 :Einstein's Special Theory of Relativity: The Musical by James Morgan. The movie will be preceded by a performance situated in the institutional understanding of special relativity. James Morgan has degrees in art and mathematics. His work incorporates fine art, performance, science and pure theory. In producing the work Einstein's Special Theory of Relativity: The Musical, he follows theory from nature to observation to representation and finally to entertainment. 2006 August 19 Craigslist Foundation :Join Craigslist Foundation for a day of knowledge, resources and networking, all focused on how to start and run a vibrant nonprofit. Nonprofit Boot Camp is designed to educate and empower the next generation of nonprofit leaders and social entrepreneurs, connecting them with valuable industry resources, peers and potential supporters. 2006 August 19 Civil Society Institute :Though psychologists have researched and discussed nonauthoritarian child rearing methods and feminists have discussed more egalitarian relationships between husbands and wives, many questions and issues are yet to be answered and explored. The purpose of this conference is to examine some of these issues. 2006 August 4-20 KTEH :Phone Group Volunteers are needed August 4th – 20th for the KTEH Silicon Valley Public Television, Summer On-Air Membership Campaign. Volunteers answer phones and take pledges from our viewers plus they have a lot of fun! Shifts average about 5 hours but there are many scheduled breaks during that time period. This is a good opportunity to meet others who also recognize the importance of supporting PBS. 2006 August 18-20 Santa Clara County Republican Party :CRP Fall Convention. The California Republican Party's Fall Convention will be held August 18th through the 20th at the Century Plaza Hotel in Century City. 2006 August 20 Santa Clara County Democratic Party :South County Democratic Club FUNdraiser. Join us for an afternoon of fun, food and friendship! We have an exceptional group of current Democratic candidates, legislators and activists that are pleased to meet you, the voter of Santa Clara County! JOIN US! For BBQ Chicken, Ribs, Hot Dogs and Veggie Burgers. Enjoy the afternoon at Woodland Estates with billiards, bocce ball, horseshoes, play area and creekside walk. The pool and hot tub are also available early. There is a picnic area and lots of free parking. 2006 August 23 Santa Clara County Democratic Party :New Citizen Swear-in Ceremony. Help deliver a welcome from the Democratic Party to brand new Americans. The main opportunity for us is to distribute Democratic Party literature. Most voter registration takes place inside the event, assisted by the Registrar of Voters. This is really a festive and inspiring day. 2006 August 24 Santa Clara County Republican Party :GOP Night Out in Los Gatos. Join us for our next Night Out for Los Gatos and Monte Sereno Republicans! You'll meet your neighbors and find out how we're working to elect Republicans across the entire ticket this November. 2006 August 25 Council of Churches of Santa Clara County :Senior Chat-Palo Alto. We hope you will join this growing group of friendly people who gather to learn, to be inspired, and to socialize. Our time together is well spent and most of our topics help us to understand health issues - mental, physical, and spiritual. Today's program will be "A Chaplain's Viewpoint of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" by Rev. Don Ownbey. Rev. Ownbey will share his experience of working with veterans at the Palo Alto and Menlo Park VA hospitals. 2006 August 30 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Patt and Steve Saso. Secrets To Parenting Teenagers Like Humans. Parents are often bewildered by a sudden transition from child-rearing bliss to constant conflict with their teen monster. But surprisingly, parents initiate 80 percent of conflicts with kids, the Sasos report. With humor and real-life anecdotes in hand, they share some of the secrets in redefining the parent-teen relationship and modeling a relationship of mutual respect, love and understanding. 2006 September 5 Conservative Forum of Silicon Valley :Star Parker will be speaking about her new book, White Ghetto. Books will be available for sale and the event and Ms. Parker will be signing her book. 2006 September 14 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Gary Hart. With the November elections approaching and the Democrats looking to take back Congress, former Senator Gary Hart leads an impassioned call to arms, exhorting liberals to return to the principles of earlier leaders. From FDR's commitment to a national community to JFK's belief in the importance of civic duty, Hart urges politicians to embrace a true moral vision at home and abroad. 2006 September 18 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Digital Health. How can new technologies empower consumers to take more control of their health care? What role will digital technology play as the health care industry strives to reduce administrative and medical costs while improving patient care? Our panel of experts will tackle some of these questions and will share ways technology is already playing a positive role in the health care field today. 2006 September 26 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :John Wood. Changing The World, One Child At A Time. A country's scramble to meet its children's education needs can be as intense as any struggle up the corporate ladder. Woods has stepped in to help. Inspired by a trip to Nepal, Wood founded Room to Read, a nonprofit that has donated over 1 million books to Asia. He will be in conversation with Sequoia Capital's Don Valentine. 2006 September 29 & 30 California First Amendment Coalition :CFAC's First Amendment Assembly, featuring Arianna Huffington, Dan Ellsberg, Gabriel Schoenfeld, Dan Weintraub, Dan Gillmor---and more---will be held this year on Friday and Saturday, September 29 & 30, at UC Berkeley's Graduate School of Journalism. 2006 October 03 Green Party of Santa Clara County :"Meet the CA Green Party Candidates" in Mountain View. The Green Party of Santa Clara County is sponsoring a free public event to stimulate public interest, support and donations for our statewide, regional and local Green Party candidates running for election on Nov. 7. Speakers include Todd Chretien for U.S. Senator, Peter Miguel Camejo for Governor, Donna Warren for Lt. Governor, Forrest Hill for Secretary of State, Methul Thakker for Treasurer, Michael (Mike) Wyman for Attorney General, Laura Wells for Controller, Larry Cafiero for Insurance Commissioner, Carol Brouillet for Cong. (14th Dist. v Anna Eshoo) and Tian Harter a "Green" nonpartison candidate for the Mountain View City Council. Carol Brouillet and Tian Harter will serve as Program Co-Hosts. 2006 October 3 Conservative Forum of Silicon Valley :John Kurzweil. Where: American Legion Post 419, 958 Homestead Road, Santa Clara, CA 95050. John Kurzweil founded the California Public Policy Foundation in 1987, and has been the president since then. Mr. Kurzweil has also been the editor of the California Political Review magazine. A veteran of Ronald Reagan's 1976 presidential campaign, he has held positions as editor of the Heritage Foundation's newsletter policy digest, senior writer in public affairs for the Getty Oil Company, and senior editor of the National Catholic Register. 2006 October 3 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Louann Brizendine. Inside The Female Brain. Why do women think differently than men? Brizendine has pondered this age-old question by undertaking unique brain-body research. Hear the founder of the country's first clinic devoted to studying women's brains reveal the scientific reasoning behind the observation that women think, communicate and love differently. 2006 October 5 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Daniel Goleman. Does sending 30 text messages a day constitute a deep friendship? In a world of increasingly digitized interactions, we strive to nourish lasting personal relationships and struggle to raise happy, well-rounded children. Following up on the success of Emotional Intelligence, Goleman takes a groundbreaking approach to the world of social neuroscience. 2006 October 12 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Haynes Johnson. Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist Johnson reveals the parallels between the sinister crusade of Joseph McCarthy and the current administration's relentless war on terror. We have fallen into an age of misinformation, says Johnson. We must make sure that fear does not conquer reason and ensure that we avoid the mistakes that our country made 50 years ago. 2006 October 12 League of Women Voters and American Association of University Women :Ballot Initiative Forum. Examination of statewide propositions on Nov. 7 ballot. Explanations will be given along with pros and cons of each measure. 2006 October 13 Art with a Heart :Art With A Heart (Charity Music Show). This music show has acoustic, jazz, folk, and rock music. All performers are students who rock out to make a difference. The show's proceeds go to Darfur genocide victims. Each year, Junior State of America and Youth Philanthrophy Worldwide hold a national contest to select the 15 best songs (any genre) to put on a CD, titled Art With A Heart because proceeds fund the genocide victims of Darfur. This project is student-run, student-funded, and the musicians are all students. Last year's CD winners will be performing a charity show. This is a great way for the community to get involved in helping others, simply by getting out and enjoying fabulous music. 2006 October 23 Commonwealth Club Silicon Valley :Carlos And Deborah Santana. Deborah and Carlos Santana have touched millions worldwide through their music and social activism. Deborah's writing is her passion and most powerful means of expression. Carlos has reshaped musical culture for close to four decades. His bands have performed for over 100 million people, including a memorable performance at Woodstock in 1969. The Santanas' spiritual journey and humanitarian efforts led them to create the Milagro Foundation, a nonprofit organization helping underprivileged and underrepresented children and youth in the areas of health, education and the arts. Since the foundation's inception in 1998, over $2 million in grants has been distributed to agencies and programs worldwide. The Santanas will discuss what they see as the greatest challenge facing humanity in the 21st century. Following the program, they will be presented with Club Medallions. 2006 October 23 Center for California Homeowner Association Law :"Democracy Begins at Home" a conference for homeowners and for nonprofit service providers to homeowners. A conference focusing on new state laws affecting the property and legal rights of homeowners living in homeowner associations. Assemblyman John Laird featured speaker. Consumers attorneys will lead discussions on new election laws and on dispute resolution tools for the homeowner to use, including small claims court. New laws on association foreclosures to be discussed. Category: SV Calendar